


Not like a date.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, First Time, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: This is set at the end of Season 3 Episode 13: Prodigy.The scene where Alex gives Olivia Harry Baker's juvenile file.and ends after the episode.





	Not like a date.

'Um...,'

Olivia looks up at her from her desk.

'I know this is the worst time, but if I don't do it now I will never do it,'

'Something more about the case?'

'No it's...,'

Olivia beckons to the chair in front of the desk.

'Um...' 

'What is it?' replies Olivia.

Alex exhales a breath.

'Do you want to have dinner with me at the weekend, just the two of us,'

'Sure,' Olivia smiles.

Alex looks back at her running a hand through her hair.

'I was kind of thinking...'

'Oh...you mean like a date,'

'No,'

Alex stares at her with a smile.

'Not like a date,'

She mouths the word 'oh.'

'It's Ok if you want to say no,'

Olivia's mouth curls into a smile.

'I'd love to,' 

'Great, I'll cook something,'

'Looking forward to it,''

Saturday.

'Something smells nice,'

'Good we're off to a great start, let me take your coat,' 

'You look amazing,' replies Olivia as she removes her coat.

'Look who's talking,'

Olivia smiles.

'It's through here,'

Alex turns but Olivia grabs her hand, pulling her into a kiss.

Alex pulls away exhaling a breath.

'Wow,'

Olivia leans forward.

'Don't you want to eat first?'

'Do you?'

Olivia leans over to Alex lying face-up on the bed kissing her on the lips an hour later.

'Sorry, we didn't get to eat the food,'

'It's Ok...this is definitely the best date I've ever had,' replies Alex.

Olivia lays her head on the pillow looking up.

'What's wrong?'

She turns just her head to face Alex.

'I don't usually do this....have sex on the first date,'

'Are you trying to tell me you regret it?' 

Olivia pushes herself up to a seating position resting her back on the headboard, shaking her head.

Alex does the same.

'Alex I like you, I like you a lot,'

'Yea, I got that, you're half-naked in my bed,' replies Alex.

Olivia's mouth curls up into a smile.

'I'm saying...I have never done that with anyone I didn't want to get serious with,'

'Liv, I didn't ask you on a date to have sex with you...It was just my way of saying be mine'

Olivia leans forward placing her lips on Alex.

Olivia's phone rings. Alex pulls away from her with a smile.

'You should probably get that,'

Olivia exhales a breath picking up her phone from the bedside table.

'Hey,'

'Hey, I know it's Saturday...,'

'Where?'

'Marrow lane,'

'Ok, I'm on my way,'

Olivia put's the phone down exhaling a breath.

'I've got to go,'

Alex smiles back at her nodding. 

'To be continued,' 


End file.
